The invention relates generally to hair grooming devices or appliances and more particularly to curling brushes and/or irons.
Attention is directed to the British patent No. 1,170,875, published Nov. 19, 1969 and the British patent No. 1,558,737, published Jan. 9, 1980. In addition, attention is directed to British patent application Ser. No. 2,022,406, published Dec. 19, 1979. All of these documents relate to hair curling appliances which do not afford the desirable operating characteristics of the construction disclosed hereinafter.